


Bitter Oranges

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: "We Lived" Kiss Reveals Feelings, F/M, Kissing, So much pining this fic smells like a forest, character thinks the other is intensely hot but entirely unattainable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: "Don't read anything into it, Damar," Kira snapped, literally shoving him back from her body. She didn't quite swipe her hand across her mouth, but she certainly looked tempted. "It was just an automatic reaction to a stressful situation. I would've kissed Garak, if he'd been here."





	Bitter Oranges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudigersmooch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudigersmooch/gifts).

> I'm so glad we matched on this pairing! I love your fic and I love these two, and I really loved writing this!

"Um," he said.

"Don't read anything into it, Damar," Kira snapped, literally shoving him back from her body. She didn't quite swipe her hand across her mouth, but she certainly looked tempted. "It was just an automatic reaction to a stressful situation. I would've kissed Garak, if he'd been here."

"Are you serious?" He asked, nettled despite himself. It wasn't that he _liked_ this woman, not like he felt anything more for her than annoyance, but to hear her deny him in such a way still bruised. "Your tongue was down my throat, and you act like-"

"That's what _happens_ when people narrowly survive," Kira interrupted, with a glare. "Take it from me, people went far further than that in the resistance and most of them didn't care for each other at all."

"Most of-" he ground his teeth together, stopped himself. He didn't even know why he was arguing the point, it wasn't like he actually saw _any_ potential between them. "You know what, fine."

Kira narrowed her eyes. "Fine?"

It wasn't like he felt anything more for her than annoyance. It wasn't like he could see why on Cardassia Dukat was obsessed by her, couldn't stop fantasizing about her or talking about her or following her. It wasn't like he'd noticed her looks at any point, her pretty red hair or her sharp eyes or all the scars that marked her out as a survivor. It wasn't like he'd started to admire her, her tenacity and her pragmatism and the way she always forced herself to keep going when any other person would've crumbled to dust long ago.

...No, it wasn't like that at all.

"Fine," he repeated, trying very hard to sound brusque. It wasn't like he had to acknowledge his stupid feelings, after all, and if he didn't acknowledge them they'd soon cease to exist. "You were right and I was wrong, as ever. It was a momentary aberration, a mistake never to be repeated. Or spoken of again, if we can at all help it."

"...Good," Kira said eventually, after a long moment of hesitation. He wasn't stupid enough to pretend that it meant anything, it never did. "Glad to see that you can be sensible for once. Now, if we're done arguing about stupid things I should really get started on the plans for our next assault."

She turned on her heel, not even waiting for his sullen reply, and marched away. He watched her go, trying desperately to pretend that he wasn't. That there wasn't an ache in his chest, that he didn't want to march after her and drag her into his arms, that he wasn't hoping that she'd turn around and come right back to him.

If he didn't acknowledge his feelings then they wouldn't exist, as he told himself again and again. And he was damn sure that that was the only way forward for either of them.


End file.
